Fallen Petals
by Tainted.Affection
Summary: Has a poem and a story. Please no flames this time. Inuyasha is not the nice guy in this story and I thought it was fitting for my poem I wrote along time ago. Inuyasha and Kagome are NOT a couple in this. It is a good read though and is ONLY a oneshot.


**FALLEN PETALS**

**AN: I do not own Inuyasha only this Poem. I written this poem a long time ago after a bad break up and I thought it would fit nicely with this plot. **

* * *

_**Heart break, Game over. Do you want to start over?**_

He broke her heart. He told her he loved her. That she was the only one for him. When the moon was high in the night sky, when he thought no one was watching because they were asleep, he snuck out of camp to go see _her!_ She cried that night knowing he lied. No more she whispered to the sky. No more games she whispered one more time. As she laid there in her sleeping bag while tears ran down her cheeks, she fell asleep.

_**Do I allow myself to take you back? Do I want to go through all of that?**_

The next morning when she woke, she set about her normal routine, but she could not look _him_ in the eyes. As the day went by she could not help replaying his words through her mind. He lied and though she loved him she wondered if he deserved for her to forgive him. She didn't know if she could take the pain if she did.

_**Did you leave me for you or did you leave me for her?**_

When she felt that she could handle the truth she asked _him _once again did her really love her or did he love _her_. He didn't say anything. So she asked again, did he leave her behind for himself because he could not choose between them nor did he decide _she _was a better fit for him. Still he did not answer.

_**If you left me for you, you need to make up your mind. I am too young to be wasting my time!**_

She told him the next day that if he left her by herself because he could not keep doing this to her, that he was a jerk. He did not bother to deny it either. With golden eyes staring straight at her with pity, she finally flipped and told him I am only fifteen while you are over fifty I cannot keep doing this I have a life to live.

_**If you left me for her you need to be by yourself.**_

Inuyasha did not bother to answer her questions and had been avoiding her for the past few weeks. Soon the group broke apart none on a side save for Shippo, he was on her side. Weeks turned to months and months turned to years. With each season changed so did his life while hers was improving. She had become a healer in a village in Sesshoumarus' land. She never again ventured into _his _land.

_**So now you walk around with no one to lean on. **_

He tried to live with Kikyo. He had married her and had settled into Keades' village. Though Keade was welcoming she did not forgive either. She had once told him he was a fool for choosing someone who was already dead or one who was living. She said that Kikyo's time has passed and though she loved her sister that she was no longer the Kikyo both he and she remembered. One night as he came to the house he and his wife shared, to preoccupied in this thoughts he did not realize the sin that was being committed in his own home. Shock registered on his face at the sight that met him. His beloved Kikyo was in the throes of passion with a man that was not him.

_**You have realized I am gone. So you no longer need to try to hold on.**_

He realized that he choose wrong that night. As he lay by the tree of ages, the one his ex-wife pinned him to and the same one where Kagome released him, he could not help but think that Keade was right. Kagome was always there for him and treated him right even if he did not treat her right. With the thought of Kagome in his mind he set about the place he knew he could find her even if he had to travel into the _bastards _land.

_**Should I welcome you back with a medal?**_

She looked at _him_ as if he grew another head. He arrived here this morning when she was tending to some sick. He had pulled her out demanding a talk. He said he was sorry and that he chose wrong, he said that he wanted to have another go. When she asked him why all he said was Kikyo and she knew things had gone sour for them. She pitied him she did. She wondered if she could take him back and then she thought he got what he deserved and she couldn't give him a trophy for choosing now instead of sooner.

Her face grew angry and she turned to storm off but before she got far she turned her head slightly and shouted…

_**HELL NAH! I am the rose and you are one of my FALLEN PETALS!**_


End file.
